Eagle Talon
is a Japanese talent agency that employs a large number of male voice actors, who're proves their voice role of bishounen male characters for otome games, BL games or reverse harem-genre anime. However, some of female voice actresses were also proves their voice for young male characters. It was founded in 2014 by Megumi Aramaki. General information Eagle Talon, just like Artie Falcoonz, was founded by Megumi Aramaki as grant fans' wishes. This studio is a freelancing and has a large amount of Japanese male voice actors to let them works their voice role for otome games, BL/Yaoi games or reverse harem romance genre anime. Those well-known voice actors are Tetsuya Kakihara, Katsuyuki Konishi or Atsushi Abe. And they're playing their voice-type for bishounen or bishie male characters whether like deep, sexy or sweet voice. Some of female voice actress like Mitsuki Saiga, Romi Park or Sachi Kokuryu were also proves their voice for young men or little boys. Notable voice actors Male *Akio Ohtsuka *Akio Suyama *Akira Ishida *Akira Sasanuma *Anri Katsu *Arthur Lounsbery *Atsushi Abe *Atsushi Kisaichi *Atsushi Tamaru *Ayumu Murase *Banjo Ginga *Bin Shimada *Chafurin *Chiharu Sawashiro *Chihiro Suzuki *Cho *Dai Matsumoto *Daichi Kanbara *Daiki Hamano *Daiki Kobayashi *Daiki Yamashita *Daisuke Egawa *Daisuke Endo *Daisuke Hirakawa *Daisuke Kishio *Daisuke Namikawa *Daisuke Ono *Daisuke Sakaguchi *Eiji Miyashita *Eiji Takemoto *Fumihiko Tachiki *Fuminori Komatsu *Genki Okawa *Go Shinomiya *Hideki Ogihara *Hideo Ishikawa *Hidenobu Kiuchi *Hidenori Takahashi *Hikaru Hanada *Hikaru Midorikawa *Hiro Shimono *Hiro Yuuki *Hiroaki Hirata *Hiroaki Miura *Hiroaki Tajiri *Hiromichi Kogami *Hiromichi Tezuka *Hirofumi Nojima *Hiroki Aiba *Hiroki Shimowada *Hiroki Takahashi *Hiroki Touchi *Hiroki Yasumoto *Hiroshi Iwasaki *Hiroshi Kamiya *Hiroshi Okamoto *Hiroshi Shimozaki *Hiroshi Shirokuma *Hiroshi Tsuchida *Hiroyuki Yoshino *Hisao Egawa *Hisayoshi Suganuma *Hitoshi Bifu *Houchu Ohtsuka *Hozumi Gouda *Issei Miyazaki *Isshin Chiba *Itaru Yamamoto *Jin Yamanoi *Jouji Nakata *Jun Fukushima *Jun Fukuyama *Jun Kouno *Jun Oosuka *Jun'ichi Kanemaru *Jun'ichi Suwabe *Junji Majima *Jurota Kosugi *Junya Enoki *Junya Ikeda *Kaito Ishikawa *Kappei Yamaguchi *Katsunori Okai *Katsuyuki Konishi *Kazuma Horie *Kazuhiko Inoue *Kazuhiro Yamaji *Kazutomi Yamamoto *Kazutoshi Hatano *Kazuya Ichijo *Kazuya Nakai *Kazuyuki Okitsu *Keiichi Nanba *Keiichi Sonobe *Keiji Fujiwara *Keisuke Komoto *Ken Narita *Kengo Kawanishi *Kenichi Ono *Kenichi Suzumura *Kenichiro Matsuda *Kenji Akabane *Kenji Hamada *Kenji Nojima *Kenji Nomura *Kenji Takahashi *Kenjiro Tsuda *KENN *Kensho Ono *Kenta Miyaki *Kentarou Itou *Kenyuu Horiuchi *Kishou Taniyama *Kiyotaka Furushima *Kiyoyuki Yanada *Kohei Kiyasu *Koichi Sakaguchi *Kouichi Tochika *Kouichi Yamadera *Kouji Takahashi *Kouji Yusa *Kouki Miyata *Kouki Uchiyama *Kousuke Okano *Kousuke Toriumi *Koutarou Nishiyama *Kouzou Mito *Kunihiko Yasui *Kunihiro Kawamoto *Mahito Ohba *Makoto Furukawa *Makoto Ishii *Makoto Naruse *Masaki Terasoma *Mamoru Miyano *Masahito Yabe *Masakazu Morita *Masashi Ebara *Masatomo Nakazawa *Masaya Matsukaze *Masaya Onosaka *Michihiko Hagi *Mitsuhiro Ichiki *Mitsuaki Madono *Mitsuo Iwata *Motoki Takagi *Mugihito *Naoki Yanagi *Naozumi Takahashi *Natsuki Hanae *Nobuhiko Okamoto *Nobunaga Shimazaki *Nobou Tobita *Nobutoshi Canna *Nobuyuki Hiyama *Noriaki Sugiyama *Norio Wakamoto *Nozomu Sasaki *Reona Irie *Riki Kitazawa *Rikiya Koyama *Ryo Horikawa *Ryo Naitou *Ryohei Kimura *Ryota Ohsaka *Ryota Takeuchi *Ryotaro Okiayu *Ryousuke Kanemoto *Ryuichi Kijima *Ryusei Nakao *Satoshi Hino *Shigeru Nakahara *Shinichiro Miki *Shinobu Matsumoto *Shinnosuke Tachibana *Shintaro Asanuma *Shinya Fukimatsu *Shouma Yamamoto *Show Hayami *Showtaro Morikubo *Shouta Aoi *Shouya Chiba *Shuhei Matsuda *Shun Horie *Shunsuke Takeuchi *Soichiro Hoshi *Souma Saito *Subaru Kimura *Susumu Chiba *Taiki Matsuno *Taishi Murata *Taiten Kusunoki *Takahiro Fujiwara *Takahiro Mizushima *Takahiro Sakurai *Takamasa Mogi *Takanori Hoshino *Takashi Kondo *Takaya Hashi *Takaya Kuroda *Takayuki Fujimoto *Takayuki Kondo *Takayuki Sakazume *Takehito Koyasu *Takeshi Kusao *Taketora *Taku Yashiro *Takuma Nagatsuka *Takuma Sasaki *Takuma Terashima *Takumi Yamazaki *Takuya Eguchi *Takuya Kirimoto *Takuya Satou *Tarusuki Shingaki *Tasuku Hatanaka *Tatsuhisa Suzuki *Tetsu Inada *Tetsuya Iwanaga *Tetsuya Kakihara *Teruyuki Tenzawa *Tokuyoshi Kawashima *Tomoaki Maeno *Tohru Furuya *Tomokazu Seki *Tomokazu Sugita *Tomoyuki Higuchi *Tomoyuki Shimura *Toru Nara *Toru Okawa *Toru Sakurai *Toshihiko Seki *Toshiki Masuda *Toshio Furukawa *Toshiyuki Morikawa *Toshiyuki Toyonaga *Tsubasa Yonaga *Tsuguo Mogami *Wataru Hatano *Wataru Takagi *Yasuaki Takumi *Yasuhiro Takato *Yasunori Masutani *Yasunori Matsumoto *Yoichi Masukawa *Yoku Shioya *Yoshiki Murakami *Yoshiki Nakajima *Yoshimasa Hosoya (on hiatus) *Yoshinori Fujita *Yoshitaka Yamaya *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka *Youhei Oobayashi *Yousuke Kobayashi *Yuichi Iguchi *Yuichi Nakamura *Yuichiro Umehara *Yuto Suzuki *Yuuji Kishi *Yuuki Kaji *Yuuki Ono *Yuuki Tai *Yuuki Yonai *Yuuma Uchida *Yuusei Oda *Yuusuke Ohta *Yuusuke Shirai *Yuuta Kasuya *Yuuta Takahashi *Yuya Uchida Female *Akemi Okamura *Akeno Watanabe *Ai Orikasa *Aki Kanada *Akiko Kimura *Junko Takeuchi *Junko Minagawa *Junko Noda *Marina Inoue *Mayumi Tanaka *Megumi Matsumoto *Megumi Ogata *Mitsuki Saiga *Minami Takayama *Motoko Kumai *Mutsumi Tamura *Reiko Kiuchi *Rica Matsumoto *Romi Park *Ryoko Shiraishi *Sanae Kobayashi *Sachi Kokuryu *Yu Kobayashi *Yuki Kaida *Yuko Sanpei Category:Japanese voice actor management companies Category:LittleLulu Studio